Bisentiment
by themunchkins
Summary: Elladora Alesi and Juniper Bexley are students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 2016. Rather than facing dark wizards, the girls struggle with boys, friends, and school work like any other teenager, just with magic along the way. June and Ella's stories may intertwine, but are very different, and are told through both girls points of view.
1. The One Where June Runs Through a Wall

**The One Where June Runs Through a Wall**

*Click*

I snapped another photo as I watched a girl run through the barrier into platform 9 ¾. Was I a tourist? Nope. I just wanted to remember my first days as a witch.

When that giant man had come to my house (Hagrid was his name?), my parents and I could hardly believe what we were hearing. Hogwarts? Wizards? It all seemed so impossible. To be honest, a normal person would have thought it was a prank. But I always knew I wasn't entirely me, Mostly because I desired to be anything but. Something about that giant man seemed trustworthy. And besides, I would have much rather gone to a _wizarding_ school than… what was it?... right, muggle school, so why would I question it?

And so there I stood, at King's Cross, as the wide eyed eleven-year-old me continued to, snap pictures at all I saw. My trolley sat beside me, my suitcases and brand new owl stacked on top of each other. I had rightfully named my tawny owl Peck, as that was what he continuously did.

But now, my wonder was starting to be replaced by confusion. I had caught a few people entering platform 9 ¾ , but I wasn't exactly sure how to do it myself. I mean, they sort of just disappeared… wouldn't that hurt? Or get me stuck in a wall? I mean, ouch. Mind you, I certainly was excited to…

"All right?" Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a grinning boy, about my age. His brown hair was a total mess, and as I stared into his deep brown eyes I noticed him sizing me up

*Click*

"Oh erm...sorry...h-hello!" I managed to squeak out, surprising myself a little at the high pitched noise I was unaware I was able to make. I tucked a loose strand of my wily blonde hair behind my ear.

The boy chuckled, and offered his hand, "I'm James. James Potter. I'm guessing you're a muggle born?"

I regained my confidence, grabbed his hand, and replied, "Well, I think that's what it's called. My parents were non-wizards, and I was just dropped off here. Not quite sure how to, well, get to the platform,"

"Well isnt it just your lucky day? 'Cause it just so happens that this is my second year, actually, so I could show you the way," James's confidence made me a little more comfortable with the whole running through a wall thing, and before I knew it, the two of us were on the platform.

Although I didn't want to show it, and make the boy think me even stranger, I was completely freaking out. I had just walked right through a brick wall!? If this is the first step to get to the bloody school, I could only imagine what I was gonna see next!

"There's my family," he pointed over towards four people who had just gotten through as well. A man, probably his father, was pushing his trolley, and the women was dragging her two children, saying "It won't be long! Before you know it, you will be here too. Now say goodbye to your brother," The little boy and girl were crying, hanging on to their mother's arms.

James headed over towards them, "Well, good luck. I'll see ya," he called back to me, waving.

I tried to call to him, but he was out of earshot. Blimey! I forgot to tell him my name! I grabbed my trolley and attempted to maneuver it around so I could head over to James's family, when I bumped into something solid.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I started stammering, before I even looked at who I hit. I saw three girls, a horrified look stuck on their faces.

"Merlin's beard!" the one in the middle exclaimed. She looked me up and down, scoffed, and muttered, "Of course, a mudblood," before she grabbed on to the girl on her left's arm and forcefully pulled her away. The girl on the left looked back at me, almost regretfully, but I must have been seeing things because after I blinked, she was looking straight ahead and they continued on their way.

"Don't mind them, I promise all purebloods aren't like that," I shake myself out of my state of shock to see a small girl standing right next to me with her trolley as well.

"I'm Eloise, by the way. I'm not a pureblood, but my dad is. My mum's a muggle, so that makes me a half blood," the petite girl stated, quite quickly.

"I'm Juniper," I smiled. It was nice to see a friendly face. I mean, James's face was indeed friendly, but I seemed a little more interested in making friends than he did.

"Whatta cool name! Mind if I call you Junie?" Eloise started walking so I hurriedly followed her.

"Loads of people call me June, but I guess Junie is alright," I picked up speed, trying to catch up with her, I did not want another new potential friend getting away again. For such a petite girl, she sure walked fast. I watched amusedly as her short brown curls bounced along as she walked.

"So Junie, you're a first year?" I nodded and she exclaimed "So am I! Oh, we are going to have a smashing time I just know it!" We dropped off our trolley's and made our way to the train door. It felt a lot nicer to have a mate to wander around with, rather than being all alone. I snapped a quick picture of the train and then followed her to the first empty compartment we could find.

Once we entered, I immediately sat down and pull out some of the wizarding money my parents had to exchange their money for. Testing my memory so as to not seem like a total amature, I recited in my head the values and names of each type of coin. Eloise was leaning completely out of the window, half her body hanging outside, waving goodbye to her mum and dad most likely.

The clock struck eleven, and, now that all students were aboard, the train started its journey to Hogwarts. I suddenly really started to realize that this was happening. No matter how many times I pinched myself, there was no way I was waking up. This was the point of no return. I was really sitting here with a fellow wizard, on a hidden train, off to a magical school. Some how I was able to _not_ faint from all the amazement. My camera is mostly the reason I stayed sane, for I could always have proof, I knew this wasn't a dream. I certainly missed the comfort of having my friends from primary school, but my parents helped me fabricate a story of an incredible opportunity at a boarding school far away. This way I was being ambiguous about the details, while allowing me the option of visiting every summer.

Once we were completely out of the station, Eloise pulled herself back into our trolley.

"So, where's your wand?" She pointed hers at me, to my alarm, but then giggled and brought it back to rest in her lap. My wand! I had almost forgotten I had one of those things now! That was just like me, to forget something so important. I drew the wooden stick out of my inside jacket pocket and began to examine it for the billionth and third time. It was long, thin, and dark brown. I remembered the old man saying, in his mysterious voice, that it was made of willow and unicorn hair. I mentioned that to Eloise as I display it for her, and she sang a chorus of oohs and aahs.

"Mine is ash and phoenix feather," she gazed proudly at her wand, "Oh! I know a spell!"

My mouth fell open, this would be the first time I would see someone so magic up close and personal. Eloise proceeded to clear her throat, tapped her wand on her knees, and raised both hands. She opened her mouth to say the spell, but then pursed her lips. Keeping her wand in the air, she rummaged around in her pocket until she pulled out a chapstick tube. She placed it on the seat next to her, squinted her eyes in focus, and stated clearly:

" _Spongify_ "

The chapstick seemed to jump a little when the spell hit it, however I was not amazed. I had certainly seen much more impressive things since this whole wizarding thing came into my life.

Eloise saw my doubt and giggle, "Watch this". After putting down her wand, she picked up the chapstick and threw it at the door to the compartment. The tube missed, but bounced off the wall like a bouncy ball. Instead of stopping, it continued to ricochet from wall to wall to door to wall until the compartment door slid open and someone was hit; right in the face.

"Bloody…" the boy yelled. The chapstick would have kept on bouncing around if his mate hadn't have caught it.

Eloise squeaked and stood up to retrieve her chapstick, "My bad! I was just showing my friend here some spells! You are?"

She sat down, but this time next to me. Three boys entered and sat down across from us. "We were looking for an empty compartment," said the chapstick victim, still rubbing his nose, "But this is the least crowded one we could find," he saw the girls confusion and added "A bunch of people kept coming to ours to see our mates super fat cat,"

This made me laugh as well. Fat cats. The wizarding world wasn't so different from my old world afterall.

We then learned that the boys names were Calum, Xavier, and Anders (Anders was unfortunately the one who was hit by our bouncing chapstick). We introduced ourselves, and suddenly we were all chatting away. We all were first years, and all three boys were purebloods, and family friends. I learned about this interesting sport, called quidditch. It was like football mixed with basketball, but on broomsticks! All I was imagining in my head was the witch from the Wizard of Oz flying around, which seemed so silly. The idea of it made me chuckle and I mentioned this to the others. Immediately I was bombarded by pictures and cards of quidditch players. Soon enough I had learned what the balls were called, the different players, fouls, and so much more about quidditch. Most importantly, to my annoyance, I learned that first years couldn't play.

"Are you kidding me?" I was yelling at my brand new mates, probably not the best idea.

"Sorry June, it's just the way it is," Shrugged Xavier, pushing his straight blonde hair out of his face.

I crossed my arms and complained, "I finally get excited about quidditch and find out I can't try out til next year?"

"Yep," Eloise confirmed.

"But..." started Anders, I eyes widened and I turned so I was directly looking at him. He looked a little taken aback by my aggressive behavior, so I leaned back and pretended to not be screaming inside. What but?!

He continued, "well, there are exceptions. You know Harry Potter? He was a seeker his first year,"

In the midst of freaking out because there were exceptions, I managed to catch something.

"Potter?" I asked, "as in James Potter?"

Anders laughed, "I guess so, but more people would recognize Harry first!"

My blank stare caused a chorus of gasps, "You don't know who Harry Potter is? The boy who lived? Nothing?" Calum may have been a big eleven-year-old, but he was missing one big detail.

"Er, hello? Muggle born?" I pointed to my face, "So anyway, why should I know James's dad..."

"Look outside!" squealed Eloise, face pressed up against the glass. Outside, beginning to emerge in the darkness, was a giant castle.

"Hogwarts," I gasped.

*Click*

I had never seen anything like it. It was a beautiful building, as tall as skyscrapers. It was like a castle I had seen in fairy tales, only darker and more mysterious. It sat next to a giant lake, but just as I was getting a good look, the castle was out of sight, replaced by trees.

Eloise and I suddenly realized that all the boys were in their robes and we still needed to change.

"Well, we'll see you at the sorting!" Eloise sang, as she skipped out of the compartment and I scurried after her. I stopped for a moment, and waved at my three new mates, who smiled and waved back, before starting a conversation about who knows what. It was real, this all was real. I decided to skip down the hall as well, as a true expression of the excitement I was feeling.


	2. The One Where Ella Makes a Friend

**The One Where Ella Makes a Friend**

"Ugggh, bugger off!" The throaty, masculine, almost animalistic sound came erupted from underneath my pillow, where my head was quickly buried at the bright influx of light in my previously dark room.

"C'mon sweetie, its your first day! We gotta get a move on!" Mom said, moving away from my now open curtains and over to my bed, gently shaking my arm. I peeked my head out from under my pillow just enough to get a quick look at my clock across the room. In big block letters it read **7:13 AM**. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? We don't have to be there until nine Mum! Nine! That means I have at least another hour left to sleep!"

"Oh pish posh, Elladora! You know what they always say, early bird gets the worm! Besides,who knows how long it will take you to straighten out that birds nest you call hair. Also, there might be traffic and besides its your first day! Aren't you the least bit excited?" Mum stood up from her spot on my bed and straightened her already perfectly straight and wrinkle free outfit.

"Yeah, super excited…" Mum didn't seem to notice my lack of enthusiasm as she strolled to the door of my room, tossing a quick "Get up! Mina's making breakfast," over her shoulder, and shutting the door.

I threw myself back down on my bed. Excited? Please, try terrified. Yeah, its totally cool that I'm going to Hogwarts but… what if nobody likes me? I mean, yeah I knew some fellow pureblood people from family and friend parties over the years but maybe I wouldn't get put in the same house as them. Maybe I wouldn't be able to find them, and I would end up all alone on the train? I think I'd cry. Besides, I didn't want to leave my family! Yeah, mum had a tendency to be a little much and expected way more than I could give in just about every area of life but she could be nice! Just a little overbearing. I guess it wasn't be any different as far as Dad goes. He was always busy with work but the times I did get to see him were fantastic! And I would miss those but, they only happened around holidays and I guess I would be home on those anyways… He was not even coming to drop me off at the station, as he had to leave for work much earlier this morning, so we said goodbye late last night. I guess all I really had to miss was Mina. That lovely house elf had been my constant companion in this huge house these last eleven years… She's the one I would really miss.

"Whatever, no use in wallowing…" I murmured to myself before stretching and slowly getting out of bed. I sighed as several of my joints cracked and popped back into place after not moving for hours in a deep deep sleep. Throwing on my huge gross glasses I strolled over to the mirror to see what alleged "birds nest" mom was talking about.

I cringed at my reflection. My usually semi wavy, semi straight shoulder length soft brown hair was currently looking as if somebody drove a weed wacker through it. If I even attempted to take a brush to it, it would get five times worse. The only thing that could fix this was a deep intensive conditioning. Before I could go get in the shower, I took off my hideous glasses to replace them with my contacts. Next, I decided it would be smart if I laid out the clothes I was planning to wear to the platform. Although all I really wanted to wear was my fuzzy polka dot pajama pants, I knew that mom was right, I should look nice and at least make a small effort if I was ever hoping to make any friends at all. With this incentive in mind, I rummaged through my drawers before pulling out a three quarter sleeve mint blue shirt entirely made of lace designs that although was tight and a little uncomfortable, it made me look really skinny and emphasized my tan from my summer vacation in Curacao. I also pulled out a white semi sheer blouse with black detailing that looked great with black shorts and made my legs look really long. In the end, the mint blue lace shirt won out, as it seemed a little more casual while still being pretty.

Satisfied with my choice, I turned on my heel and walked to my ensuite. Usually I would favor a long bubble bath to help myself relax, but there was not nearly enough time for that. So, begrudgingly I took a quick 10 minute shower and spent at least 8 of those minutes dealing with the unruly mess on my head. Once the bathroom was properly filled with steam and it felt like time to get out, I wrapped my body up in a towel and flung my hair upside down into a towel twist. I strolled over to the mirror, completely covered in condensation and drew a big smiley face into it for good luck. I smiled at it before opening the bathroom door and allowing the steam to enter and dissipate in my room. I clicked the home button on my phone to see that the time was now **8:03 AM**. Definitely going to miss being able to do that. I knew my iphone wouldn't work once I got to Hogwarts which disappointed me greatly. Something about the amount of magic surrounding the school not allowing the signals. When my Dad originally insisted I get one of these muggle telephones I was firmly against it. However, he wouldn't take no for an answer! He had heard of them somehow through the ministry. Apparently they were making all employees get one and he thought our whole family should have one to communicate. Although no other witch I knew had one, so the only people I talked to on it were Mum and Dad, it was still totally useful. It literally had a billion games that I could just take everywhere! Thats incredible! I have to give those muggles some credit. AlI in all, I was certainly disappointed to have to give it up for the year. The Whole School Year.

Realizing that I had a little under an hour to completely get ready I shook myself out of my personal pity party and hurriedly towel dried my hair. I ran a brush through the now tangle free locks and slid on my white shorts, white camisole, and lace shirt. With a quick look in the mirror I knew something was missing. I'm not one for makeup necessarily considering I'm only eleven but I am one for jewelry. Throwing on a silver bracelet and necklace I was good to go.

I jogged down the steps and through the parlor, my steps echoing around the large marble room before entering into our large open kitchen. The back door was open so I knew it was safe to assume we were going to have breakfast outside on this beautiful day. However, not even the crisp yet warm September weather and some of Mina's delicious pancakes could ease the pit of anxiety eating through my stomach. While mum read the Prophet's style section I gnawed on a piece of toast, barely able to stomach anything else. As soon as she finished the style and advice columns, mum put the paper down and smiled at me.

"Finish up quick, Darling. Mina is putting your trolley in the car right now and we should be leaving within the next fifteen minutes. You look beautiful, my love," her blue eyes smiled down at me warmly. "I'm so excited for you, sweetheart. You're going to love Hogwarts, I can feel it. I'm also sensing a little Ravenclaw in you… following in your mom's footsteps I suppose?" she inquired with a little giggle. I couldn't help but smile back in return, I really was going to miss her.

"Who knows mum, I'm just hoping I've got good people in my house," I rolled my eyes, trying to say it as casually as possible, hoping she would reassure me without letting her know that it was a fear that was tearing me apart from the inside out.

"Oh don't worry about that Elladora, you'll be fine. Now, time to go, yes? Go make sure everything is in the car, and brush your teeth. I want you outside ready to leave within two minutes. Go," and the sweet mother daughter moment was over. The chair squealed harshly as I pushed it back, stood and hurried into the house. This was it, time to go. I ran up to my room and grabbed Quiver, my owl, along with my recently acquired wand.. I gave Mina a tight hug before I settled into the car with Quiver's cage next to me. We had said our official goodbyes last night. I smiled at Mina through the car window and took a deep breath. Here we go…

The car ride didn't last nearly long enough. I needed more time. It felt like I had just blinked and now… there I was, sitting in front of Kings Cross Station, Mum already out of the car unloading my things. Seat belt still fastened, I let out a shaky breath. "You can do this, Ella. You can totally do this," I whispered the words under my breath before undoing my seatbelt, opening the door, grabbing Quiver and getting out of the car. Time to go.

Mum power walked through Kings Cross as I struggled to keep up with her long strides. Once we got in front of the brick wall between platforms 9 and 10, she came to a halt.

I exhaled a deep breath. I had heard stories of this wall from older kids at holiday parties, but it was hard to actually imagine doing it. Mum flashed me an encouraging smile over her shoulder before walking straight through the bricks. Wanting so desperately to be brave, and prove to myself that I could do this, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and forced myself to go straight through.

My eyes were still sealed shut, when I erupted onto the other side. Laughter and yelling surrounded me, as students hugged their mates and parents met old classmates to chat. I looked around sharply, searching for Mum through the crowds. How she managed to get away I don't understand she was right in fron-

"ELLA!?" I was knocked off balance from the shock of a small body crashing into me and wrapping their arms around me like a vice. My muscles relaxed from their tense position when I realized the body wrapped around me was Adley Clemont. I let out a sigh of relief and wrapped my arms around the small girl.

"I missed you too, Adley," I let out a light chuckle as a familiar face eased my fears. Although Adley and I weren't extremely close, I definitely felt like I could call her a friend considering the many parties and family get togethers we spent together. Out of all the kids at those parties, Addie was the one I was closest too. There had been rumors of her attending Beauxton's, seeing as that was where her mum went to school and lived before falling in love with a muggle English man on vacation in France and following him back to his home. Adley's pureblood elitist grandparents did not approve and refused to allow them to get married. Mrs. Clemont was upset, but her parents views were important to her so she broke it off with Adley's dad, but it was too late, she was already pregnant. Because they figured a muggle father was better than none at all, her grandparents changed their minds and allowed them to be together. Now, eleven years later they are blissfully happy.

"I couldn't find anybody I knew, Ella! You'd think after all those parties I'd know more people but you are the first familiar face I've seen! And I'm so glad to see you, gosh I need someone to sit with!" She pulled back from our embrace and stared up at me with her big brown doe eyes. "C'mon, our mums are talking over there," Adley charged through the crowd and led the way back in the direction she had come from before her sneak attack.

Upon finding our mothers, Mrs. Clemont immediately wrapped me in a tight hug.

"It is so wonderful to see you again, Ella. You look smashing," Her french accent was weak but still evident in her speech,

"Girls, you should probably go find a compartment and get settled on the train. Don't want all the good ones to fill up! Ella, I gave your trunk to someone to put it on the train for you, take Quiver and go get settled," Mum embraced me tightly, as Mrs. Clemont did Adley, "I'll miss you, darling. Make sure to write alright? I love you," With a quick "I love you too" and a wave to Mrs. Clemont, I picked up Quiver's cage and Adley and I were off. We weaved through the masses of people hugging goodbye, trying to get to the train door, when we heard our names being called, "Adley! Ella! Wait up," We turned to see skinny blonde girl running up to us. Another mate from parties growing up, Isobel Osset and I were friendly. She was always much closer to Adley, as I found her to be slightly harsh and abrasive. However, she was nice enough that I was definitely happy to see her and have another mate to go to school with.

Once she reached us we each gave her a quick hug and she walked in the middle of us as we moved along aiming to get on the train. As we walked, we asked her questions on her summer and how she was when all of a sudden she was nearly run over by a frazzled blonde girl. The girl looked as if she was in a hurried state and immediately started spewing out apologise. I was about to reassure her that it was alright, nobody injured when Isobel snootily looked her up and down and scoffed out, ""Of course, a mudblood," and then grabbed my arm and pulled me away. I was so shocked at her language I wasn't able to put up a fight. I let her pull me away to the train door. Once I was able to snap back into my senses, I looked over my shoulder at the blonde girl sadly, wishing I could go comfort her. But then, I realized that that might make Isobel mad, because it would be like calling her out and she was probably just angry that she was ran into. I didn't want to lose my possible friend over a little thing like that so I turned straight ahead, and resolved to ask her why she called her that on the train.

I never got the chance to. Once we got on the train, Isobel, Adley, and I found a compartment of girls in our year who we had never really talked to, but had met briefly at parties. I didn't want to bring up the scene with the girl in front of them all because Isobel was probably embarrassed enough that she said it, why would she want them to know about it? Also, I couldn't bring it up because I was having too much of a good time. I honestly had nothing to worry about. These girls were fun! We spent the entire train ride gossiping about celebrities in Witch Weekly and playing exploding snap! Isobel refused to play exploding snap, something about losing an eyebrow when she was eight and it not growing back for a full year, but Adley and I played several rounds and I also beat Elodie Baldwin, a sweet red headed girl, about six times. She hadn't been in our compartment when I arrived originally because she was apparently seeing some insanely fat cat down the corridor with her friend.

In what felt like no time at all, we were all scrambling to change into our robes, as the castle was fastly approaching. Once we got our first close up look, my jaw dropped. Yes, I had been told by my parents that it was a castle but I never expected...this! When the train came to a halt, and my new mates and I all got out of our compartment and into one boat, I couldn't stop smiling. This was going to be fantastic!


	3. The One Where June Wears an Old Hat

Once the boats arrived at the castle, holding all the first years, the forty of us shuffled our way into the caste. If the crowd hadn't been shoving me along, it would have taken me hours to get in. All around me were paintings with moving figures. Moving paintings! They would talk to each other, move from painting to painting, and even talk to us. A painting of a small wizard girl smiled and waved to me, so I did the same, very taken aback. How is that even possible?! I whispered this to Eloise and she chuckled, "Magic, silly. You're at a wizard school now!"

Turning my head around in every direction, I attempted to take in as much as my senses could before we were stopped in front of a great wooden door.

"Welcome," a deep voice shook me out of my trance, "I am Professor Bloxam, teacher of Potions here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

The professor was an old thin man, with a small amount of wispy silver hair on either sides of his head. He wore a robe similar to mine, except it was a deep red rather than black. In his hands he held a tall red cap, which matched his robe, and small circular spectacles hung from his neck.

He continued, "Through this doorway is the Great Hall, where all your meals will take place. There are four tables, one for each house. When you enter, you will continue to the very front, where you will be given further instruction,"

Once he had finished, Professor Bloxam turned around and opened the door. Suddenly, I see a giant room brightly lit by candles floating in the sky. I tuck my unruly blonde hair behind my ears as I gawk at the Great Hall. Four long tables stretched down the hall, full of students murmuring and laughing. As we walked past them, heads turned and whispers began. Excitement flourished through the air. It felt like something big was about to happen.

I took a deep breath, and my hands started to shake. Everything about this was making me so nervous.

"I wonder what's going to happen," I whispered to the person next to me, laughing uncomfortable. She looked over at me, replied, "Yeah…", turned away to then whisper something inaudible to the girl next to her. They snickered behind their hands, but luckily everyone was hushed before they could say anything.

 _Shut up!_ I thought to myself, _if you're gonna make any mates, you're gonna need to be a little more normal. Now that I think of it, you probably shouldn't be talking to yourself,_ and that ended my mental conversation. I clenched my hands and pressed my lips together as a mental reminder, and turned my focus to the person who had silenced the hall.

"Greetings returning, and new, witches and wizards," This confident introduction was followed by wild applause, which I joined in making. The tall woman had impeccable posture. Her brunette hair was graying at the roots, but could barely be seen as it was pulled back in a tight bun. Her hands, which were raised to quiet the rowdy students, were thin and frail. Her face was long, and her crystal blue eyes gazed around the hall proudly.

"To those of you who are new," she smiled down at us first years kindly, "I hope you find your time at Hogwarts to be...magical,"

At that moment, the room suddenly got brighter. A gasp made its way out of my mouth as I looked up to see the roof no longer there, it had been replaced by constellations of bright stars in the night. Murmuring started up again, but was quickly silenced.

"First years," the woman continued, "I am Professor Maravalle, your headmistress here at Hogwarts. In a moment you will have your start-of-term banquet..."

At the word "banquet" my nerves calmed and my clenched fists loosened. Nothing made me happier than food! Just the thought of eating had me practically salivating. I looked around, but saw no food on the tables around. Bugger! How am I supposed to get anything to eat! I usually start as soon as I sit down, but clearly that wasn't going to be possible. Disappointed, I turned my attention back to the headmistress.

"But first you must be sorted into one of the four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin,"

Houses? Sorted? Were they going to split us up?! I glanced over at Eloise, the one friend I've managed to make this whole day. I better not be separated from her!

I waited for Professor Maravalle to say more, but she said nothing. Instead she walked off the side and grabbed a dusty old... hat?! This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. What was she going to do with that? She placed the old wrinkled pointed hat, similar to Professor Bloxam's, on a stool at the front of the hall. This was going to be such a bore. I nudge Eloise and nod at the hat, scoffing, but her eyes are wide and she was biting her lip with excitement. How is she at all interested in this bloody (not to mention filthy) hat?! All of the older students, sitting among the tables looked as if this was perfectly expected and normal occurrence. Just then as I was looking around at the other first years expressions, most interested, a few confused, the hat started to sing. Yes, sing! One of the wrinkles in that big brown cap opened up and words, normal, actual English words, came out it's mouth:

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me_...

The hat then continued to describe the four houses, which had very confusing names. But they all sounded delightful! No matter where I was put, each seemed a compliment. I was either going to be deemed intelligent, brave, ambitious, or dedicated. As the hat continued to spew out his lengthy poem while I watched on in absolute disbelief, I really needed to learn to get used to all this magic stuff, considering I was now attending a magic school. Which one would I be in? I was certainly not that determined and patient one. I may be loyal but the rest of that Puffyhuff one sounded quite unlike me. I wasn't sure about the ambitious snake one, Slytherin? I would _like_ to call myself ambitious, but its easier said than done. However, if I were to be placed there, I suppose it would help me strive to be more ambitious. I dont know,maybe the intelligence one, or bravery, so many options!

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The hat, who Eloise had managed to mouth to me was called the Sorting Hat, was done with his off-key song. It made a motion to each of the tables, which seemed like bowing. The silence was followed by roaring applause, which I joined in making. But now what? The image of myself walking up to a brown hat and having it scream my new house at me frightened, yet excited me.

Professor Maravelle sat down at the head table, and Professor Bloxam took her place at the front. He pulled out a long parchment, and squinted at it before proclaiming in a loud voice, "As your name is called, please come up to the front and sit on the stool. First, Aberella, Felix!"

I watched a wide eyed boy shuffle up to the front of the hall, and sit down on the stool. Professor placed the hat on his head, as Felix closed his eyes and crossed his fingers tightly in front of his face. A moment later, the hat declared, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table that I assumed was for Gryffindors, burst into wild hooting and hollering, at their first new member. Felix slouched down, a wide grin on his face, and happily strutted off to his new table.

"Alesi, Elladora!" was called up next. She too was put in Gryffindor, and was also delighted to join Felix and the others. But just then I realized, they are going in alphabetical order! And lucky me, I was stuck with "Bexley", so soon enough I would be going up there. I took deep breaths and tried to calm my nerves, but it didn't help. Little by little, names were called, but after a few I heard the dreaded, "Bexley, Juniper!"

Oh no.

Taking one last meditative breath, I pressed my way through the group, and made my way up the steps to that dreaded stool. I tried to remember some calming tips or something to ease my nerves. Isn't yoga all about meditation and all that calm nice stuff? I should start doing yoga. Or take naps. I really just needed to relax. Once I had sat down on the rickety stool, my eyes scanned the mob of first years, and was thankfully able to pick out some friendly faces. Xavier was whispering something to Calum, who looked up at me and gave me two encouraging thumbs up. Anders was next to them too, but he was more looking at them to see what they were doing. And then there was Eloise, who had made her way closer to the front, gave me a smile and a wink. Suddenly my head felt heavy, and the Sorting Hat was on my head.

"Hmmm," a voice, most likely the hat, whispered in my mind. I jumped a little at the noise, but the looks on everyone else's faces told me they hadn't heard him. I laughed at myself for being shocked. I could _not_ keep forgetting this was a magical school, or this was going to be a difficult seven years.

"You're a brave girl, I can see that," the hat continued, "Impulsive, yes, but there is a lacking of real thought. You seem to act without thinking, no?"

I chuckle in agreement, but he went on, "Patience, yes, ambition, yes, but I'm getting the most in you for… GRYFFINDOR!" I was swallowed in applause. My eyes were bright and I couldn't stop smiling as I made my way to the table and was greeted with high fives and pats on the back. It felt extraordinary to have a place, somewhere I belonged. And to be labeled as brave? What a compliment! I sure was going to flaunt my new daringness. My nerves settled, I watched the rest of the sortings from the comfort of my new table.

"Bishop, Xavier!" Oh, Xavier was next! I watched him be sorted into Slytherin, and I waved as he made his way to his table. I was a little disappointed we weren't in the same house, but I knew that wouldn't stop us from staying friends.

After a while, "Prescott, Anderson!" was called up was well. It was Anders! I didn't know his full name was Anderson… well, you learn something new everyday, I suppose. Anders was up there for a few minutes, but everyone waited silently, until the hat finally released a loud roar, announcing his new home as Ravenclaw. He looked back at me and grinned widely, but quickly turned to be greeted by his housemates.

A few first years later, Professor Bloxam shouted, "Trimble, Eloise!" My petite friend clasped her hands together, before skipping lightly up to the stool. The hat barely made contact with her head before it shouted, much to my delight, "GRYFFINDOR!" For that, I cheered louder than I had cheered for any other student. Eloise and I would be together! I couldn't believe it. She tossed her curls over her shoulder, and practically ran to give me a hug at our table. It's amazing how close I felt to her after only knowing her for one day.

As more names were called, the crowd of first years lessened and lessened, until the only one standing there was Calum. "Wade, Calum!" was shouted, and to his obvious relief, Calum at last made his way up to the stool, to be quickly sorted into Slytherin with Xavier. The two looked extremely happy to be together, just like Eloise and I.

Now that the sorting was over, my attention returned to my stomach. Where was this so called banquet?! The rest of the first year boys and girls at my table seemed to have the same idea, as they all looked confused and hungry.

Hey wait! Those were the girls from the station! I saw the three girls who I had bumped into at King's Cross. And with my luck, they all were together, and _of course_ they were in Gryffindor. Well, at least I knew I was going to have three more people I knew in my house, and maybe they wouldn't remember the girl who had crashed into them! I smiled warmly at them, but was shot back at with three consecutive glares. Yep, they remembered me.

I turned my attention to Eloise who was seated next to me, and the two of us began to whisper about what we had just experienced. I knew someone was talking, but it was all drowned out until I heard "Let the feast begin!"

Right before my eyes, It simply appeared. Out of no where. A feast was suddenly on our table, like magi… oh right! I needed to remember this is a _magic_ school. I quickly snuck my camera out of my robes, and snapped a quick picture of the feast in front of me before stuffing my face with chicken. I looked to my right to see what food lay to that end of the table, when I saw him. James! He was a Gryffindor too! I waved to my friend from the station, and he saw me and gave a single nod before turning back to his mates. Nevermind that, now that we were in the same house, I'm sure I'll talk to him all the time!I grabbed a roll from the platter in front of me and smiled. Gryffindor. What a wonderfully, peculiar word!


	4. The One Where Ella Gets Kicked

The boat ride to Hogwarts was hilarious. Since there were ten boats, each holding four people, Isobel, Adley, and I as well as another girl from our compartment, Andara Lesjavik scrambled to get on the same one.

The entire time Adley kept rocking the boat back and forth so as to make us all think we would fall out and be forced into taking a frigid swim any minute. Fortunately she seemed to know when exactly she had to lean to stop us from falling in. Andara was being a little weird. Every time Adley rocked the boat all of us would jokingly freak out but she was actually close to tears. What a total drama queen. I'm pretty sure Adley rocked the boat even more just to mess with her. Her expression was absolutely hilarious, but at first I felt a little bad because she seemed genuinely scared but then Isobel said how much of a lameo she was being. Tt made me see that it doesn't matter if she was scared, there was no reason to be and she was totally overreacting. I didn't feel so bad after that.

Once we got to the school and began to unload from the boats, Is and I were talking about what houses we wanted to be in. Apparently her mom was a Slytherin and her dad was a Ravenclaw so she wanted to be one of those after them. I told her that both my parents were in Ravenclaw and I'd love to be in it as well but that Gryffindor sounded really cool too.

When the sorting came I wasn't too nervous because after the train ride I was confident that I'd manage to make friends in most houses or even if I didn't, I'd have Adley and Is even if they were in others. Unless they made other friends... And got sick of me. Oh gosh. All my precious fears immediately flooded back.

Unfortunately, Elladora Alesi was called very shortly after we were brought into the room by this old guy named Professor Brexol or Bolax or something I don't know I was a little busy talking to Is to listen. When I walked up to the chair and got the gross hat put on my head it debated for a split second over Ravenclaw and my relief, in less than 5 second after the thing being on my head it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" I was so happy I got Gryffindor I practically ran to the red and gold table. All I could do now was hope at least one of my friends got put in Gryffindor as well.

Before it was Adley's turn a few more people were put into Gryffindor including the scared, quirky blonde from the station. When The Broxlet professor guy called out "Clemont, Adley", as she sat down the hat actually had a noticeable pause. It was almost a full minute that it seemed to think, I tried but couldn't hear what it was saying. I had my fingers crossed under the table.

"GRYFFINDOR" rang out brilliantly across the hall. Cheering erupted, the loudest being from myself.

She ran over to me and we immediately high fived. The joy to have a friend definitely in my house spread throughout my chest in this warm lovely motion and I happily watched the rest of the sorting. Later Isobel got put into Gryffindor as well and we were so excited to live together! I honestly wasn't even upset that I wasn't put into Ravenclaw and that it might disappoint my mom. I had friends! That was what mattered. Mum would get over it, and having Isobel and Adley with me was way more important.

Eventually were led up to the common room,into the dorm, and all rushed to snag beds. Isobel got the bed in between Adley and I so we all got to be together.

We were all way too excited to sleep so we sat on Isobel's bed and talked for a while. Our other roommates, Eloise and June, sat together as well. June, or Juniper, turned out to be the name of the girl who rammed Isobel on the platform. I still had to talk to Isobel about that whole thing...

"Isobel, there's something I wanted to ask you-"

"Hold on Ellie. We're talking about the boys in our year. Did you see that blonde boy,Elliot, I reckon? He was cute, don't ya think, El?" Isobel and Adely both turned to me with big wide eyes.

"Erm sure.. I don't know if I know exactly which one you're talking about..." I honestly had no clue who they were talking about. How was I supposed to be looking for boys while I was waiting to see if I would have friends.

They kept talking about the attractiveness of this Elliot character and all these other boys I had never heard of. Some of the names sounded familiar from family life but none really struck. Eventually, it became apparent that I was like an eavesdropper on their conversation, listening, but with no place joining the conversation.

I didn't want to talk about boys. I wanted to explore and enjoy the freedom of being away from my mom for the first time ever. I was glad to have friends but if this is all they wanted to do... I didn't feel like I belong with them or in this conversation.

Soon I had zoned out completely to the point that they may have not even been talking about that anymore and I would never had noticed. However, as I let out a fifth long, deep, mindless sigh, it was evident that they had noticed my lack of enthusiasm.

"Sorry El, we boring you or something?" Isobel snapped. I was a little shocked at her bluntness but then Adley started laughing and I realized she was probably just messing around.

"No, of course not. It's not you guys at all!" I lied, "I just have all this energy and I can't just sit here...I want to explore! See the grounds! See it all!" I gestured wildly out the window, this time not lying.

"I don't know... We are gonna be here for seven years why bother exploring now?" Isobel whined.

"Oh posh Is! Let's go! Ella's right, that sounds fun!" Adley jumped off the bed, pulling Isobel with her and starting off to the door. Isobel groaned but proceeded to walk off with us begrudgingly.

We sneaked around and out of the noisy common room, overcrowded with students of all ages.

The three of us walked slowly around, heads constantly moving, waving to the many portrait people, watching the stairs move, and the billions of other things all happening at once.

"Where are we even supposed to go?" Isobel asked as we came upon a set of stairs.

"Nowhere! That's the point of exploring! There is no plan, we just go, find something fun or cool and we have fun!" I explained, taking the lead and running down the stairs.

They quickly followed and we all raced down the stairs when it suddenly shifted.

"WOW OKAY WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I yelled out, grabbing onto the railing half way down the stairs.

"Idiot! The stairs move!" Isobel spat out, grabbing onto the railing as well.

Her comment stung a little but I was a little more preoccupied with the whole not knowing where we were going part. I mean, I know I said I wanted to get lost but I meant like, lost but knowing the amount of turns it takes to get BACK to the common room.

I knew that Adley and Isobel were most likely worried half to death and that if I didn't put on a brave face they never would have agreed to continue exploring and would just want to go back to the boring dorm.

"Lovely, now we can explore a whole other side of the castle!" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. As soon as the stairs came to a vault I quickly jogged down them and landed on the solid ground that was hopefully not going to move. I turned on my heel and looked up at the girls. They were standing on the middle of the staircase, still nervously holding onto the railings for dear life.

I raised my eyebrow inquisitively at their awkward posture. Almost immediately after my judgemental gaze, Isobel straightened out, rolled back her shoulders and gracefully walked down the stairs as if she had never been scared at all. Adley quickly scurried after her.

"So, this was your idea, Ella. I suppose it's only right for you to lead the way," Isobel looked me up and down, as if she expected me to back out.

I looked her dead in the eyes, "I'd love to. Follow me," I smirked at her over my shoulder as I turned,my long brown hair flipping over my shoulder behind me..

We strolled down the corridors, so busy admiring the portraits and suits of armor that we totally forgot to try and remember how to get back.

We struck up conversations with different portraits, giggling as a group of young wizards in one portrait starting bowing at us and winking.

As we journeyed the corridors just seemed to get longer and the staircases seemed to move more.

We took the stairs as they came and allowed them to bring us where they did. Eventually, Isobel and Adley seemed to forget about their worries and completely let go, allowing us to really have fun as we ran down the steps. We found empty classrooms, little nooks that would be perfect to hang out in, suits of armor, hidden doorways and a whole other mess of fun things.

About an hour after our journey had started we decided that we were tired and wanted to turn in as it was starting to get close to curfew. We took a random staircase down, since we had originally gone up for the most part, and Isobel and I decided to race up the steps, skipping every other stair. Adley was calmly walking behind us.

"I reckon we should ask a portrait how to get back to the common room. They seemed like they'd be nice enough to help for the mo-" I was cut off by a sharp gasp from behind me.

I whipped around to see Adley, stuck in an awkward position on the fourth step. It seemed as if her foot was, stuck. I ran down to her, careful to stay on the step above to examine exactly what had occurred.

It looked as though her foot had just completely disappeared!

"It must be a trick stair! My cousin told me about them a few months ago but... I thought she was just trying to mess with me..." Isobel's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked on, fascinated.

"Well, do you have any idea how to get out of one?" Adley inquired intensely. She was twisting back and forth, squirming around, trying to weasel her petite little frame out of the stair.

"Erm, actually no…" Isobel eye twitched around. She seemed to really hate the fact that she didn't know. I wasn't sure if it was because she wouldn't be able to help her friend, or because it didn't make her any more important or useful than me.

"What if we just.. I don't know, pull? Maybe if Isobel and I both pull you back, we will be able to get it to like, let go," I trailed off nervously.

"Try it. Please," Adley insisted.

Shrugging, Isobel placed her hands around Adley's upper stomach and I bent down to grasp the stuck leg.

"On the count of three Ella...one," I tightened my grip, "two," I bit down on my lip and crouched down more to be about a foot above her leg, "three!" in a split second Isobel pulled back, I yanked up and my head was thrown back as a foot came right up to my forehead.

"Uf," I grunted, falling back on the stair behind me, as my head snapped backwards from the foot that launched into my face.

"Oh my God, Ella are you alright?" The now freed Adley jumped up on the stair I was on, sitting down next to me and grabbing my face. "I am so sorry! When you pulled my leg it just came out and flew up! My goodness, I… erm… are you okay?" She insisted, pulling at the hand that was covering my face.

I could already feel the bump forming as i slowly sat up and removed my hand. "Not your fault, it's alright, just a little bruise.." However, I figured that it wasn't "just a little bruise" when Isobel and Adley both gasped lightly at seeing my face.

"What? Is it bleeding?" I inquired, blotting at the spot to see if there was any blood.

"No, no, its just…." Adley trailed off, "Red. Really, really red," Isobel stated bluntly.

"Lovely, I'll start my first day of school with a giant bump in the middle of my face. Absolutely perfect," I shook my head grimly. _Of course, now I wont get any friends, Ill just be the weird girl…"_

"Oh please, shut it. You honestly think we are going to let you be in public like that? No, honey. We are going to ice that sucker down, and then cover it with so much makeup that nobody will ever see it. We just have to get back to the dorm," Isobel reached a hand down to help me up.

I smiled at her lightly, glad to have somebody to help me with the mess on my face, before grasping it and standing up.

"Now c'mon, let's find that Fat Lady," and off we went.

After many wrong turns, and many annoying misleading portrait people, we finally ended up where we had started. It was a little bit before curfew so the corridor outside the fat lady's portrait to be filled with students. They were hanging out in the corridor, catching up with friends who I suppose were from different houses, so they couldn't go in the common room.

For the most part they seemed older, and unfamiliar as we walked through them. Nobody was really recognizable until I saw somebody who I could recognize just about anywhere from growing up. "James?" His head immediately shot up and a smile broke out across his face.

"Ella! Good to see you. Congrats on Gryffindor, I was gonna find you later and say hi," he walked over to us and I smiled widely back.

I looked over at my new friends and saw them both wide-eyed and completely starstruck. James Potter and I had practically grown up together, seeing as both of our dads were high up in the Auror department of the Ministry. We weren't best friends or anything but seeing as I've been around him for so long, I was definitely comfortable with him.

"Hey, so what erm exactly happened... There," he said gesturing to the red bump on my forehead I had attempted to hide under my hair with a wary expression.

"Well, long story but erm we found a trick step..." I trailed off, squirming uncomfortably. His face immediately flashed in realization of what I meant and seemed to understand perfectly as he chuckled lightly.

We talked for a few minutes more but the entire time Isobel and Adley were completely silent. I tried introducing them but when Adley tried to say hi it came out as a little squeak that was incoherent and neither of them opened their mouths after that. I'm pretty sure that weirded him out as he quickly wrapped up the conversation and we walked away, strolling into the common room after quickly saying the password.

The second we were out of earshot and safely in the common room, both girls instantly turned to me and Isobel smacked my arm.

"How the bloody hell do you know James Potter and why didn't you tell us?"


	5. The One Where June Slipped Up

Finally, it was the holidays. My parents decided I should come home for Christmas, despite my begging to stay at school. They missed me, and I must admit I was missing them too, even though I had been hoping to spend the holiday with my new mates. So there I was, curled up on my bed, my fluffy big queen sized bed covered in pillow pets and various items I hadn't seen in months. Number one was my trusty old laptop. I adored everything about Hogwarts, but I couldn't deny that I preferred my own bed and room with wifi. I arrived in Brighton yesterday, and told my friends I had wanted to stay home for dinner so I could spend time with my family. I wasn't totally lying, as I did want to spend time with my family, but I also was avoiding my friends. However, I couldn't get away with not seeing them on the first night, and we made plans to go get ice cream after dinner.

"Hello!" squealed my little brother, Alfie as he crawled onto my bed. The little squirt was probably the number one thing I wished I had at school.

"Hey bud!" I sat up criss-cross applesauce style across from him.

His eyes, big and blue as always, squinted at me, skeptical.

I rolled my eyes, "What!"

Alfie scratched his head in contemplation, before making his way across the bed closer to me. He got up on his knees, and whispered into my ear.

"Okay first of all," I laughed, leaning back onto the headboard, "You don't have to whisper, no one is here silly. And second of all, yes, you can see it,"

Reluctant to get out of my bed, I practically rolled onto the floor, and crawled over to my closet. I got up and rummaged around in my "magic box". Mum and Dad wanted me to keep anything magical hidden away in the closet while I was here, incase anyone unexpectedly happened to come into my room. The last thing we wanted was the electrician finding my cauldron or something. I pulled out my wand and placed it on Alfie's lap.

"Wow!" he gasped in amazement. Even though he had already seen in so many times before, every time was like the first.

"I want one of these," the little eight year old breathed as he mimicked motions. I had taught him a few motions like the swish and flick for _wingardium leviosa_. But when he said that my heart sank a little. I knew he would make such a great wizard, but as muggle borns it was completely possible for him to be non magical. Being as I was only eleven, and didn't really know how to deal with this, I just ignored his comment.

"Hey wanna see something cool?" I said, changing the subject. Alfie's attention immediately shifted to whatever I was pulling out of the magic box now. It was the most recent sports section from The Daily Prophet. Calum received it regularly at school and he knew I always enjoyed reading the sports section of his copy. He had sent me clippings of it since I had arrived home to keep me updated on the wonderful sport. The clipping I held now had an amazing moving picture of The Chudley Cannons' beater hitting a bludger right into a Puddlemore Chaser's chest.

Handing it to Alfie, I mentioned, "This is quidditch, I think I want to play when I'm old enough, it looks really cool,"

"It does!" He commented, mesmerized by the moving figure, tracing its pattern with his fingers. Just as he was observing it, a knock came at the door, and Mum came in.

"Hey sweetie!" she said, sitting next to me on the bed. I gave her a hug, and Alfie squeezed himself in between us. "It's quarter past seven, the girls will be here soon, you really should get ready," Mum motioned towards my outfit of sweatpants and old summer camp t-shirt.

"I know, I know," I groaned, standing up to make my way over to the closet. Poking my head out I sighed, "It just feels so good to be out of those itchy uniforms," I went back into the closet and came out holding jeans and a sweater. After telling my mother that those were honestly the nicest clothes I was willing to put on, she took Alfie downstairs.

Dressed, I sat down in front of my mirror, and took a long hard look. _Okay June,_ I gave myself a pep talk _, these girls are your best friends. It's going to be tough to fool them. They watched your best, when you "didn't know how that vase broke", or when you "were feeling too sick to go into school for the day". This is going to be a tough one, but you can do it. You didn't do all the school plays for nothing. Who's the best liar around?_

"I am," I put on some chapstick, scraped my hair into its usual mess, and walked out of my room, determined to do well tonight.

But it's me, people. Remember me? June? Yeah, how do you _really_ think that went.

When I walked into the ice cream parlor, the girls already had gotten their ice cream and were sitting down. I casually slipped into the empty seat, dropped a "what's up," and was followed by the squeals of three eleven year old girls. After all the hugging and squealing and "oh my gosh"-ing, we sat back down in the seats. Next to me was Poppy, who, like me, had trouble shutting her trap. She gabbed on and on most of the night, which was okay with me considering I really didn't know what to say. Across from me was Nicole, who's pin straight hair I was used to being tied up in a ponytail, but it seemed like since I left she had been letting it down. And then diagonal from me was Jo, who would be talking a lot more if she wasn't busy shoveling ice cream in her mouth. Mind you, she was a beautiful girl who could honestly eat all she wanted. Thinking back, that's what pissed me off about her. Her annoying ability to eat whatever and never gain weight.

But that's just me putting all my nerves on them. I actually was quite glad to see my old buddies. And our conversations were going quite well when we were talking about what was going on at my old school. But then Nicole turned the topic around.

"So how's your school?" she dropped a bomb on my mind. _Don't panic._

I smiled, "It's great," Not really sure what to say, I stopped there. The best trick of a liar is to not over do it, that makes it way to obvious.

"June!" Poppy groaned, "don't be silly! We want to know _everything_!"

I scoured my brain for a safe topic that didn't involve giants or jinxes made with magic sticks. "Well I've made some awesome friends!" Friends was a good topic to start with, I could still be truthful about them but still avoid the whole magical wizard stuff. My friends suddenly smiled, glad I was telling them something finally. "Yep," I continued, "First is Eloise, my best friend from school,"

I added "from school" so they wouldn't feel awkward with me talking about a new best friend.

As I blabbed on about Eloise and the others, all the colors from the ice cream shop seemed to drip down, as if they were draining away. My friends faces faded. The gum ball machine was limp and grey. The sprinkles on Jo's small cup of cotton candy went from rainbow to black and white. This world faded from focus to a blur. But school was clear and colorful. My memories of Eloise's bouncing curls or Anders's laugh. The warm crackling fire in the common room or the warm smiles of the passing students in the corridors.

"Quidditch?" Nicole's confused voice snapped my attention back.

 _Oh god, this is why you gotta stay focused June._

"I'm sorry, what?" My face was perplexed, just like I wanted it to be. Staying calm and collected was not one of my strong suits, but I needed to try and pull this off.

"You said you wanted to join the quidditch team?" Nicole gave Poppy a look, "June, are you alright? What is quidditch?"

I faked a laugh, "Oh, silly me," _Think faster June, how do you cover this?_ I took a long swig of water, stalling for as long as I possibly could. "Did I say quidditch? I meant quit-itch. Yeah, it's like the nickname for the girls football team. A few years ago, before they had a girls team, all the ones who wanted one were just _itching_ for them to make a girls team. Get it? Quit the itch to make a girls team?" I laughed, nervous and uneasy, "It's a pretty weird nickname if you ask me,"

Poppy threw her head back giggling, and I honestly think I sighed the biggest sigh of relief that had ever come out of my mouth. Wow, I was way too cocky at that, I needed to focus or else next time something weird was gonna come out like potions or my wand and I'm not going to be able to cover it up next time. I still could see that Nicole was barely buying it.

"Yeah, that's a pretty weird nickname," Jo was obviously judging my new boarding school, and seeing as I was giving such vague details, I couldn't blame her.

Poppy then leaned in closer, "What about boys?!" Oh bugger. The three girls all squealed, again, and I cringed at the intensely high pitch. At first my mind went to James, but what could I say about him. I'm an eleven year-old who has a crush on a twelve year-old who knows me as "blondie", that hardly counts as a Romeo and Juliet story. What about my guy friends? I mean I "love" them and all, but I don't _love_ them. My nose scrunched at the thought. The thought of me dating any of them! Calum and I would get too competitive. We are always seeing who can belch the loudest, or eat the most in one sitting. People who try to out gross each other don't make a good couple. And Xavier and I aren't very similar, I mean besides quidditch we wouldn't really have much to talk about. Anders, well, I guess he's too good of a friend. It would be like dating my brother!

I looked at Poppy and simply shrugged, "Nothing really going on with boys right now. Not to mention I wouldn't even be allowed to date! I'm eleven for crying out loud. I need to worry about my studies," We all stared at each other in silence, before I cracked and we all broke out into the loudest most genuine laughter. Minutes later, our abs hurt, and our eyes were watering from all the laughing.

"Hah, that's funny… studies," I breathed, wiping away my tears.

Finally, it got to be time for us to all go home, and Mum texted me that she was outside the shop. I hugged Poppy, Jo, and Nicole, and smiled as I made my way into the car. I really had been dreading that meeting, but besides my little quidditch slip up, it went well.

Once I was seated, Mum looked at me with her skeptical face, "So how did it go?"

"Why do you have that tone!?" I was greatly offended, "Do you really think I screwed it all up,"

"Well, it is the classic June thing to do, sweetheart, now did your precious blabber mouth accidentally mention werewolves, or mandrakes?" Mum sure knew me well, and surprisingly knew a lot about magic too.

"Yeah," I laughed, but I hated it when she was right, "But it's all fine! I said something about quidditch, but I somehow made some weird story up about the football team or whatever,"

"You seem to talk a lot about quidditch," Mum pointed out pulling into the driveway, "Do you want to go out for the team? You know your father and I fully support you,"

"Mum, of course I'd love to try out!" I hopped out of the car, and ran around the yard mimicking the flying brooms, "Quidditch is honestly the coolest sport ever!"

"Then why not?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the grass, "Because I'm a bloody first year, and we can't play quidditch,"


	6. The One Where Ella Enjoyed a Peppermint

"Really, Ella? You've already forgotten how to get around the school?"James deadpanned.

"It was a long break! It was already confusing before we left for over a week!" I retorted, defending my honor.

"Second staircase to the right of the common room, moved to the second platform, down three corridors, then right, left, left, and then fifth room on the left," These words were lost on me practically the moment after they had been spoken.

All I asked was a simple question, how do we get to the transfiguration room? I wasn't asking anything crazy! It was going to be the first lesson of the new term and right before we left for break Professor Keighley pulled Adley, Isobel, and I to the side and said that if we show up late one more time he will have to give us a detention. Isobel didn't seem to take the threat seriously but Adley and I were desperate to get back on his good side. Yet rather than a simple answer, I got that long thing from James instead. Honestly!

"And I'm supposed to remember that how exactly? Isn't there a shortcut? Or maybe a song to remember it? A map or special compass, I mean honestly, Potter, give me something!" James smirked at my tirade.

"No Ella, you're just going to learn to get used to it like everyone else does," he lectured as I groaned in response.

"Oi Potter, let's go mate! I need some food," Called a voice from near the portrait hole, interrupting my next round of complaints. Both of our heads turned sharply to see that his friends had just come down from their dormitory and now were standing in the doorway, waiting for him to go down to breakfast.

Turning back to look at James, I saw him nod in their direction before standing up from the couch we had been sitting on together and grabbing his books. "Hang in there, Alesi," he said surprising me with the use of my surname, "You'll get it soon, alright?" I nodded reluctantly and waved as he trotted off to join his friends.

 _What to do now?_ I wondered, leaning back into the fluffy maroon cushion. I fiddled with my thumbs for a minute before realizing. I sat up abruptly and grabbed my bag from its position of the ground next to my feet, delving into it to pull out my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook along with some parchment. Professor Finnicum had announced an opportunity for extra credit earlier today in our first lesson back from break, and it was just the six problems on page 143 of the textbook. Nobody exactly needed extra credit, given it was the first week of term and we've barely even done the first lesson, however she said that it was worth 20 points, given that they were complicated problems, and could be handed in any time between now and the last day of term. I figure I might as well start them early and be prepared for any mishaps. She said they would be some of the harder things we would learn this term and to not worry if we were confused, especially when looking now, so I didn't expect to really understand any.

Okay here we go. I quickly read the section before it, hoping it would help with any confusion but found I already knew most of the information.

1\. What tests must one pass before successfully becoming an Auror?

Mom and Grandpa had told me this ages ago while dad was off on a mission and I had carefully written the steps down in my diary later that night, as I aspired to become an auror as well.

 _First, one must excel in academics. A minimum of 5 N.E.W.T.S are expected as well as various other achievements of academic excellence. After accomplishing this, they may be accepted into the auror training program, in which they must pass a series of other tests to actually become an auror._

I was about to describe those tests when a familiar giggle made me look up abruptly.

"Brekkie time, Elladora!" Isobel giggled, while holding out a hand to heave me up from my seat. Throwing my textbook back into my rucksack, I linked arms with her and Adley and together we strolled off to breakfast.

Once reaching the table, the discussion immediately turned to how best to seek our revenge on the annoying boys that forced me to take an unplanned swim. We talked about putting a dung bomb in their dormitory but quickly decided that was too gross and predictable. Adley for some reason kept suggesting stealing all of their left socks and was continuously shot down by both Is and I. Eventually we had it narrowed down to either using a bunch of products from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, or sending them multiple howlers throughout the week. We quickly chose the former seeing as none of us had a howler, nor did we know any spells to recreate one, and considering it might be a little suspicious if we were to ask some Professor to do it, the first was clearly the best option. We chose to reconvene and finish off plans for it during lunch.

Classes were interesting for the most part. We had charms first after breakfast and todays lesson was fascinating. We were still doing basics but it was lovely. Not many of the others felt the same though and as we walked out of charms I turned to Isobel and just as I was about to say how much I loved the lesson and how cool the temporary sticking charm we just learned was, she huffed, "I thought that class would literally never end. Gosh that was so pointless! When will I ever have be to use a sticking charm that only lasts for two hours?"

"Well, we learned it so that in a few weeks we can learn permanent sticking charms which can be used for a bunch of stuff! Like hanging something up or..." I trailed off quietly at their empty wide eyed gaze.

"Don't tell me you actually liked that?" Adley dead panned.

"It wasn't the worst thing I've ever done..." I said.

"Okay, whatever Elladora," Isabelle rolled her eyes and started walking ahead of us. Adley hurried to catch up to her but I didn't.

"Are you coming or what?" Adley hissed over her shoulder. I caught up to them and kept my head down cast for the rest of the walk to lunch.

I perked up a little when we walked into the Great Hall and Adley grabbed my hand and skipped with me to the Gryffindor table. Discussion immediately turned to how we would execute our plan. We had been watching our targets for a few days before break to figure out when the best time would be and via owl during break, we decided exactly what Weasley product to use.

It would happen that night at dinner and I was nervous, but also a littleexcited. My hand was shaking and my stomach was fluttering like little butterflies were playing tag in there, but I knew I had a while before dinner. To distract myself, I turned the conversation to what the girls did over break. Adley had been forced to attend several fancy dinners with her dad's work friends, in which apparently her mom hadn't let her talk during after she asked if she could have wine like the adults were during dinner. Majority of the rest of lunch was spent discussing how rude that was of her mother and doesn't she know how grown up Adley is?

Then the afternoon flew by, and before I knew it, it was dinner time.

"Alright Ella, you're the one who fell so I think you should have the honor," Isobel said, slipping a few of the candies into my hand, I quickly concealed them behind my books, and took a deep breath. We stood to the side of the entrance hall preparing ourselves to go inside the a great hall.

"Let's do it." I said, knowing that if I didn't do it now I may lose my nerve.

With an easy nod and sly smile, Isobel and Adley walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the far side of the Gryffindor. Luckily the Ravenclaw table was adjacent to ours and our victims always sat on the bench closest to the Gryffindor. I calmly entered the Great Hall and began shuffling down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Right when I got near our victims, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and lurched forward, practically falling facedown right by their feet, my books spread all over the ground, but the candies still clutched tightly in my right hand.

A few Gryffindors asked if I was okay while I started picking up my belongings but the Ravenclaws paid me no notice, which made it much easier to reach into the blonde boy's bag, which he always put right at his feet during dinner, pull out his bag of normal peppermint sand quickly replace the normal ones with the Puking Peppermints Adley had stolen from her brother. Every night after dinner we watched the blonde boy who had thrown the frisbee pass peppermints from his bag to each of his friends. Tonight's peppermints would be a little different though.

I threw the normal peppermints in the pocket of my robe, collected my books, stood and walked to Adley and Isobel, sitting down right across from them and giving a discreet wink and shared smirk before loading up my plate.

All that was left to do now was wait for dinner to end. We chatted in quiet whispers about what would happen and would they know it was us? Adley began to be worried we would get caught, but Isobel quickly shut that down by telling her to grow up and that if "anybody accuses us, we accuse somebody else! As far as they all know, we are innocent little first years with untouchable families and absolutely no motive. So shut it and eat." This seemed to satisfy Adley enough to quiet her and allow us to finish our dinner on the topic of quidditch instead. The first match since coming back was on for next week. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff and it was going to be so fun. We had missed the first match because of studying for a Charms quiz and I had been sick for the one after that so this would be my first school match!

"Its really fun! My older cousins and I used to play in their yard! I mean I'm not the best but it's definitely fun and really cool to watch. I am so excited to watch the match!" I had quickly insisted when the topic came up.

"Are you serious? I mean, yeah I guess the matches are fun to watch but that's only for the players and the last match that got boring within the first ten minutes. I planned on just walking around and then going to the party after. Have you seen quidditch players hands? They get all calloused and gross. You honestly think that's fun? I mean, mine were already getting a little calloused from that stupid flying class they make us take," Isobel lamented, inspecting her own small, smooth hands.

"They aren't that boring, Isobel! We should try to watch more of it this time! Besides, it's not like they let us stay for the parties. We sat there for ten minutes before that stupid fifth year sent everyone fourth and down to bed so they could have a real party. But I do agree that their hands get so gross. Gosh, I would never want that!" Adley laughed off.

Isobel and I chimed in her laughter, but I wasn't ready to let it go, "Alright, alright, nevermind the callouses, you have to admit that flying class was fun! I know we didn't go that high but it was so cool to even be those few inches off the ground, completely weightless." I trailed off, staring off into space and remembering the amazing feeling of flying. We didn't go that high in class but I flew with my cousins over the holiday a little bit, not that I was going to mention that, or show them my very rough hands. I went up so high and it felt extraordinary. Having the wind rushing past me and being in complete control yet at the same time allowing the broom to take over and carry you. It was wonderful.

"Are you kidding?" Adley interrupted my thoughts, "I'm terrified of heights! Three feet up I was ready to cry. I mean, I get how it could be fun, you know if you aren't terrified of plummeting to your death, but gosh really not my cup of tea. You seemed pretty comfortable on the broom though, Ella." Adley said lightly.

I was about to respond when I felt a swift kick to my leg.

"OW?! Isobel? What was that for!?" This comment came from Adley who Isobel had hit in the arm right after kicking me.

"Shut up! They just finished eating! Blondie is pulling out the peppermints!"

We all subtly turned and found that she was right. The blonde boy was passing them to his friends, who in turn were all popping them into their mouths, completely unsuspecting, as they do every other day. We watched anxiously as they began to pack up their belongings and walk down the aisle when suddenly blondie stopped. He threw his arm out behind him, stopping his friend behind him before promptly kneeling and puking uncontrollably on the ground. Like a chain reaction, his friends quickly followed suit, throwing up everywhere. It was absolutely disgusting and yet somehow funny.

"Well, as lovely as this is, it reeks, let's go ladies," Adley giggled, holding her nose as she picked up her belongings. Isobel and I followed, I walking to their side of the table first, so as to avoid the result of our prank. As we exited the Great Hall I fished around in my bag for a second, before holding up the normal bag of peppermints and tossing one in my mouth.

"Would either of you care for a mint?"


End file.
